Missing You
by illuminatesound
Summary: Axel really does miss him when he's gone. A collection of AkuRoku drabbles.
1. Search

**AN:   
**SO. This will eventually be a series of AkuRoku Drabbles. Hopefully. We'll see. XD  
I'm using this to play with different styles of writing, so don't expect to see anything consitent style-wise at least. I hope you guys like them. If you do, be sure to thank my algebra class for being boring and making me write stuff.

You know the drill. None of this belongs to me. I just borrowed the characters and played with them for awhile. : D

Constructive criticism is loved, appreciated, and wanted. I don't claim to be a great writer and I'm always looking for ways to improve.

------------

"Where were you?"

A beat.  
A moment of hesitation that clashed horribly with the vacant expression on the boy's face.

"Why does it matter?" The words oozed thickly from his mouth, like he wasn't sure his voice belonged to him.  
"Because I was worried about you," A natural response. One more honest than most of what the red head deemed appropriate for the untainted ears of his companion.

Blue eyes flashed up at him in an instant. "No you weren't."

The taller of the two stared, bemused. "Oh really? Then by all means, tell me what I was." Arms folded heavily over his chest, clumps of red that framed his face fell fluttered forward as he leaned his head closer, expectant.

"You just didn't want to get your ass kicked if I didn't come back."   
"I knew you'd come back," Honest. True. Hesitant. Unsure.   
"One day I won't come back," Honest. True. Confident. Unabashed.   
"Then I'll look for you." Green met blue, but blue showed no sign of backing down.

A beat. A breath.

"Don't."

The red head scoffed, standing up straight as a sharp grin twisted his features. "Too bad. You don't get a say, Thirteen," Eyes locked on tight, voice dripping with mocking authority.

A beat. A pause. A moment of hesitation. The vacant expression was gone, but he didn't know what it had been replaced with.

"Why did you call me that?"   
The grin dropped. "Call you what?" Brows furrowed. The look was still there.   
"Thirteen."   
Shoulders slumped and shrugged. "I dunno. It seemed appropriate."   
The frustratingly unidentified look vanished. "Bastard."

His grin returned and he received a pointed glare for it.

"You're adorable when you're pissed off."   
"No I'm not."   
"Yes you are. C-U-T-E."   
"Shut up."   
"No, I don't think I will."

The boy's glare hardened, annoyed. "Why the hell do you need to spell everything out?"   
"Because it's the only way to get things through that thick head of yours."   
"I'd understand you just fine if you said cute."   
"Nah, you're stubborn, gotta feed each letter into your head or else you won't pay attention. Besides it adds emphasis. E-M-P-H-A"

The blonde was almost gaping, incredulous. "What?"

"-S-I-S. And it pisses you off. And you're cute as hell when you're-"   
"I'm not stubborn."   
The grin spread wider and a gloved finger rose accusingly. "L-I-A-R. Liar."

It was back. That look.

The smile fell with a crash.   
"I'm leaving."   
The boy turned and his voice dropped to a whisper.   
"I'll look for you."

There was no hesitation.

"Don't."


	2. Hands Like a Fireplace

**AN:**

A bit of clarification on this one, just in case. Axel and Roxas are on a mission in Christmastown.

And...I've always kinda seen Axel as a smoker. Sorry if you don't like that. :

-------

This place was fucking freezing. If there was a devil, it manifested itself in snow. It got everything wet – melting before he even touched it. Not that he wanted to touch it. It was cold. It was gross. It was _wet_ and Axel and water didn't really get along.

He could feel the icy chill in the air, but he really wasn't cold. Maybe it had something to do with the whole fire thing, but his body temperature had always run warmer than most – much warmer. Consequently, right now he felt _cool_. Not cold, just cool, which still sucked because Axel and cold temperatures got along just as well as he did with water.

This mission was a bad idea. Xemnas was an idiot.

…Well, it wasn't Atlantica. And the company was far from terrible. And he had enough cigarettes to last him for the remainder of this stupid mission so his partner wouldn't be able to complain how he left him here while he went to get a new pack.

Leaning against the rail of the balcony with the lit cigarette hanging limply between his lips, he let his mind wander. He was so lost in thoughts of the cold, of the bitter feeling that really shouldn't have existed because of said cold, of how the bleached white snow made the bright lights _so_ much brighter, that he didn't notice the presence of another until they spoke.

"What are you doing?" Cold, bored, annoyed.

_Roxas_.

Suddenly it wasn't so cold anymore.

"Smoking, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"No, I mean, what are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?"

A quiet laugh slipped past his lips and he removed the cigarette from his lips as Roxas came to join him on the balcony. "Me? Yeah right."

"Seriously? I'm freezing."

"Heh, I'm like an oven. Here, feel," he slid his empty hand across the railing towards Roxas, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

Roxas blinked and reached over, his small hand covering the top of his own. Blue eyes widened at the feel of too-warm skin and a grin of his own quickly spread across his face. "Huh, never realized how warm you are."

The smile faded and he quickly slipped the cigarette back between his lips to muffle the choked whisper that followed. "Never seemed to want to take the time to find out, kid."

The hand was removed. Axel felt an icy chill.

"Did you say something?"

"Don't worry about it." Smoke billowed out of his mouth and he frowned.

Christmastown was always so fucking cold.


End file.
